Pininfarina
Pininfarina S.p.A. (short for Carozzeria Pininfarina) is an independent Italian car design firm and coachbuilder in Cambiano, Italy. It was founded by Battista "Pinin" Farina in 1930. Pininfarina is employed by a wide variety of automobile manufactures to design vehicles. These firms have included long-established customers such as Ferrari, Alfa Romeo, Peugeot, FIAT, GM, Lancia, and Maserati, to emerging companies in the Asian market with Chinese manufactures like AviChina, Chery, Changfeng, Brilliance, and JAC and Korean manufacturers Daewoo and Hyundai. Since the 1980s Pininfarina has also designed high-speed trains, buses, trams, rolling stocks, automated light rail cars, people movers, yachts, airplanes, and private jets. With the 1986 creation of Pininfarina Extra they have consulted on industrial design, interior design, architecture, and graphic design. Pininfarina was run by Battista's son Sergio Pininfarina until 2001, then his grandson Andrea Pininfarina until his death in 2008. After Andrea's death his younger brother Paolo Pininfarina was appointed as CEO.2 At its height in 2006 the Pininfarina Group employed 2,768 with subsidiary company offices throughout Europe, as well as in Morocco and the United States. As of 2012 with the end of series automotive production, employment has shrunk to 821. Pininfarina is registered and publicly traded on the Borsa Italiana (Milan Stock Exchange). Contents hide * 1History ** 1.1The days as a specialist coachbuilder ** 1.2After World War II ** 1.3The Ferrari partnership ** 1.4The move to large-scale manufacturing ** 1.5The second generation of leadership ** 1.6Modernizing for a new world ** 1.7New infrastructure and expansion ** 1.8New economic realities *** 1.8.1April 29, 2008 *** 1.8.2December 31, 2008 *** 1.8.3March 24, 2009 *** 1.8.4January 4, 2011 *** 1.8.5February 14, 2012 *** 1.8.6February 15, 2012 *** 1.8.7May 16, 2012 *** 1.8.8March 26, 2013 * 2The end of car production operations ** 2.1Grugliasco factory ** 2.2San Giorgio plant ** 2.3Bairo Canavese ** 2.4Uddevalla, Sweden Pininfarina Sverige AB * 3Designers * 4Vehicles ** 4.1Past production ** 4.2Notable car designs ** 4.3Pre World War II ** 4.4Concept cars, Prototypes and Individual commissions ** 4.5Production Cars Designed by Pininfarina ** 4.6Electric propulsion * 5Other vehicles * 6Other works * 7Subsidiaries * 8See also * 9References * 10External links Historyedit The days as a specialist coachbuilderedit When automobile designer and builder Battista "Pinin" Farina broke away from his brother's coach building firm, Stabilimenti Farina, in 1928 he founded "Carrozzeria Pinin Farina" with financial help from his wife's family and Vincenzo Lancia. That first year the firm employed eighteen and built 50 automobile bodies.3 On May 22, 1930 papers were filed to become a corporation, Società anonima Carrozzeria Pinin Farina headquartered in Turin, Italy, at 107 Corso Trapani.45 During the 1930s, the company built bodies for Lancia, Alfa Romeo, Isotta-Fraschini, Hispano Suiza, Fiat, Cadillac, and Rolls-Royce.6 With its close relationship with Lancia, the pioneer of the monocoque in automobile design, Pininfarina became the first coachbuilder to build bodies for the new technique also known as unibody construction. This development happened in the mid-1930s when others saw the frameless construction as the end of the independent coachbilder.7 In 1939, World War II ended automobile production, but the company had 400 employees building 150 bodies a month. The war effort against the Allies brought work making ambulances and searchlight carriages.3 The Pininfarina factory was destroyed by Allied bombers ending the firm's operations.8 After World War IIedit Cisitalia 202 - Museo Torino Nash-Healey roadster 1987 Cadillac Allanté After the war, Italy was banned from the 1946 Paris Motor Show. The Paris show was attended by 809,000 visitors (twice the pre-war figure), lines of people stretched from the main gate all the way to the Seine.9 Pinin Farina and his son Sergio, determined to defy the ban, drove two of their cars – an Alfa Romeo 6C 2500 S and a Lancia Aprilia cabriolet – from Turin to Paris, and found a place at the entrance to the exhibition to display the two new creations. The managers of the Grand Palais said of the display, "the devil Pininfarina", but to the press and the public it was the successful "Turin coachbuilder's anti-salon".10 At the end of 1945 the Cisitalia 202 Coupé was designed. An elegantly proportioned design with a low hood, it is the car that usually is given credit for establishing Pininfarina's reputation.11 The Pininfarina design was honored in the Museum of Modern Art's landmark presentation "Eight Automobiles" in 1951.12 A total of 170 Coupés where produced by Pininfarina. The publicity of the Museum of Modern Art exhibit brought Pininfarina to the attention of Nash-Kelvinator managers.3 The subsequent cooperation with Nash Motors resulted in high-volume production of Pininfarina designs and provided a major entry into the United States market. In 1952, Pininfarina visited the U.S. for the unveiling of his design for the Nash Ambassador and Statesman lines, which, although they did carry some details of Pininfarina's design, were largely designed by Nash's then-new in-house styling staff when the original Farina-designed model proved unsuited to American tastes. The Nash-Healey sports car body was, however, completely designed and assembled in limited numbers from 1952 to 1954 at Pininfarina's Turin facilities. Nash heavily advertised its link to the famous Italian designer, much as Studebaker promoted its longtime association with Raymond Loewy. As a result of Nash's $5 million advertising campaign, Pininfarina became well known in the U.S.3 Pininfarina also built the bodies for the limited-series Cadillac Eldorado Brougham for General Motors in 1959 and 1960, assembled them and sent them back to the U.S. There were 99 Broughams built in 1959 and 101 in 1960. A similar arrangement was repeated in the late 1980s when Pininfarina designed (and partially assembled) the Cadillac Allanté. The car bodies were assembled and painted in Italy before being flown to Detroit for final vehicle assembly. The Ferrari partnershipedit It started in 1951 with a meeting at a restaurant in Tortona, a small town halfway between Turin and Modena. This neutral territory was chosen because neither Pinin Farina nor Enzo Ferrari wanted to meet at the other's headquarters. Pinin’s son, Sergio Pininfarina recalled, "It is not difficult to imagine how I felt that afternoon when my father, without taking his eyes off the road for one moment told me his decision as we drove back to Turin: "From now on you'll be looking after Ferrari, from A to Z. Design, engineering, technology, construction—the lot!"—I was over the moon with happiness." "13 Since that meeting the only road-going production Ferraris not designed by Pininfarina are the 1973 Dino 308 GT4 and 2013's LaFerrari.14 Their relationship was so close that Pininfarina became a partner of Ferrari in "Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC", the organization that ran Ferrari's race team from 1961–1989,15 Pinin was a vice president of Ferrari,16 and Sergio later sat on Ferrari's board of directors.17 The move to large-scale manufacturingedit Paris - Mondial de l'automobile 2010 - Alfa Roméo Giulietta Spider - 001 In 1954 to 1955 Pininfarina purchased land in Grugliasco, outside of Turin, for a new factory. "The factory in no way would look like the one of Corso Trapani. It would be a car no longer on my measurements but on those of my children, built looking like them; I had this in mind and wanted it," said Pininfarina. Around the same time, Alfa Romeo accepted Pininfarina's design over Bertone for the new Giulietta Spider. The Alfa was the first vehicle that Pininfarina produced in large numbers, in fact Alfa Romeo chose Pininfarina to produce the Spider in large part because they felt confident that they could produce 20 cars a day for a run of 1,000 bodies. The Spider was a huge success for Alfa Romeo and Pininfarina,Max Hoffman the importer for the United States said he could sell as many as they could make. In 1956, the first year of production, they produced 1025 units which then expanded to over 4,000 in 1959 the first full year of the new Grugliasco factory.18 Usine Pininfarina 406 coupe 2006 Volvo C70 The second generation of leadershipedit Starting with the planning for the new plant in Grugliasco in 1956, Pinin started to groom his replacements–Sergio his son and Renzo Carli his son-in-law. To his heirs apparent, Pinin said of the Corso Trapani facility "This old plant has reached the limits of its growth. It has no room for expansion and is far from being up to date. If I were alone I'd leave it as it is. But I want you to decide which way to go–to stay as we are or to enlarge. Either way is fine with me. It's your decision to make and I don't want to know what it is. I'm finished and it's your time to take over. The future is absolutely up to you."7 In 1958, upon leaving for a world tour Pinin added "In my family we inherit our legacies from live people–not from the dead."719 1961 at the age of 68, “Pinin” Farina formally turns his firm over to his son Sergio and his son-in-law, Renzo Carli, it was the same year that the President of Italy formally authorized the change of Farina’s last name to Pininfarina. Pininfarina was run by Battista's grandson Andrea Pininfarina from 2001 until his death in 2008. Andrea's younger brother Paolo Pininfarina was then appointed as successor.2 Modernizing for a new worldedit Starting in the mid-1960s, Pininfarina started to make investments in the science of automotive design, a strategy to differentiate itself from the other Italian coachbuilders. In 1966, Pininfarina opened Studi e Ricerche, or the Studies and Research Centre in Grugliasco. The research centre occupied 8000 sq. metres (2 acres) and employed 180 technicians capable of producing 25 prototypes a year.20 The Calculation and Design Centre was set up in 1967, the first step in a process of technological evolution which, during the 1970s, would take Pininfarina into the lead in automated bodywork design.21 Then in 1972 construction of a full-sized wind tunnel was completed. The project was started in 1966. When it opened, it not only was the first wind tunnel with the ability to test full-sized cars in Italy, but also one of the first in the world with this ability.21 To put this foresight in perspective, GM's full-sized wind tunnel didn't open until 1980.22 New infrastructure and expansionedit The 1980s started a period of expansion for Pininfarina. In 1982 the company opened “Pininfarina Studi e Ricerche" in Cambiano. It was separate from the factory and wind tunnel in Grugliasco, to keep design and research activities independent from manufacturing. On October 14, 2002, Pininfarina inaugurated a new engineering center. The new facility, which was built at the Cambiano campus, to give greater visibility and independence to the engineering operations. In 1983 Pininfarina reached an agreement with General Motors to design and build the Cadillac Allanté. The Allanté project led to the building of the San Giorgio factory in 1985.23 In 1996, Mitsubishi entered into talks for Pininfarina build their new compact SUV, the Pajero, in Italy. While Mitsubishi recognized Pininfarina's expertise in design and engineering, the reason for choosing them was that manufacturing costs were half of those in Germany.24 After entering into an agreement in 1996, Pininfarina purchased an industrial site at Bairo Canavese near Turin, Italy. in April 1997, Bairo Canavese was dedicated to the production of the new Mitsubishi Pajero Pinin. Pininfarina Sverige AB in Uddevalla, Sweden, was established in 2003 as a joint venture (JV) between Volvo Cars and Pininfarina to produce a new Volvo convertible that will be sold in Europe and the United States. The JV is owned 60% by Pininfarina and 40% by Volvo.25 The C70 model designed by Volvo's John Kinsey—was launched on 13 April 2006, sharing the Volvo P1 platform used in the S40. New economic realitiesedit In April 2008, after three years of serious losses totaling 115 million euros at the end of 2007,26 Pininfarina made the first of several moves to raise capital and restructure its enormous debt: April 29, 2008edit Pininfarina's announced Piero Ferrari, Alberto Bombassei, chairman of Brembo, and the Marsiaj family, founders of the Sabelt seatbelt company, will join with Vincent Bollore, a French financier, and Ratan Tata, head of India's Tata conglomerate, who already announced their plans to invest, reports Reuters. The five will together invest €100 million. Funding will come through the sale of stock to other investors. The Pininfarina family is willing to reduce its share from its current 55% to 30%, which is still enough to secure a controlling interest.27 December 31, 2008edit On December 31, 2008, Pininfarina announced a debt restructuring that would require the family to sell its stake in the company. The agreement was made after Pininfarina's value dropped 67 per cent during 2008, and it then had a market capitalization of about €36 million. It had total debts of €598 million at the end of November. Of that amount, €555 million was the subject of the debt restructuring agreement that was agreed on with a consortium of banks.28 March 24, 2009edit Pincar, Pininfarina's family holding company, announced it has hired Leonardo and Co to find a buyer for its 50.6% stake in Pininfarina per the debt restructuring agreement reached in December.29 January 4, 2011edit Pininfarina released a statement saying that it is still gathering "possible offers from potential buyers," adding it would release more information when it was appropriate. Company sources added, the family will not sell its entire 50.7% stake but that Pincar would no longer be a majority shareholder.30[not in citation given] February 14, 2012edit Italy's Pininfarina family is set to lose control of the car design company as lengthy debt restructuring talks head toward the finish line, people familiar with the situation said on Tuesday. A 16.9 million euros loss in the first nine months of 2011 occurred after closing its manufacturing operations to re-invent itself as a smaller niche design player. An agreement with creditor banks including Intesa Sanpaolo, UniCredit, Mediobanca and Banca Monte dei Paschi di Siena to restructure net debt of 76 million euros is on track and will be reached in the coming months, said three sources close to the situation. "The debt situation is stable and the talks are not contentious, so there is no hurry," said one of the sources, speaking on condition anonymity. "The agreement will fix the capital structure for the foreseeable future." When finalised, the debt accord will give control of the family's 77 percent stake to its creditor banks, ending the Pininfarina family's ownership. The deal will close a chapter that began in 2008 when the banks swapped 180 million euros in debt in exchange for a promise of proceeds from a future sale of part of the Pininfarina's family stake. But no takers materialised. Potential buyers were not willing to acquire a design company when they can easily contract its services, said one of the people familiar with the situation.31 February 15, 2012edit In a statement released on 15 February, the Cambiano-based company, which owes over €100 million to a number of Italian banks, said its debt repayment date has been extended to 2018, from 2015. The agreement, which will be signed in the next few weeks, will also see the company take advantage of interest rates “significantly lower than current market rates”. With the new debt restructuring deal with its creditors Pininfarina will remain under the control of the Pininfarina family.32 May 16, 2012edit Automotive News reports Pininfarina projects it will turn a profit for 2012, thanks in part to debt restructuring. The Italian design studio hasn't seen a profit in eight years, but signed a deal in April to restructure $182.6 million in debt. The move effectively stretched the studio's repayment deadline from 2015 to 2018. At the same time, Pininfarina announced it will likely see an operating loss this year, but a one-time gain of $57.6 million will result in the net profit. Last year, the company lost $8.3 million in the first quarter, though that figure has dropped to just under $4 million during Q1 2012. Pininfarina also saw its net revenue increase by $2.9 million.33 March 26, 2013edit Pininfarina in the black for first time since 2004 Italian design house Pininfarina predicted last May that it would face an operating loss for 2012 but still come out with a net profit. Both predictions have come true – the company is reporting an operating loss of 8.2 million euros and a net profit of 32.9 million euros ($42.5 million US). According to Reuters, the good news came because of a debt restructuring arranged last year that gives the company three more years to repay its $182.6 million in debt, and a one-time gain of roughly 45 million euros ($57.6 million US). It is the company's first profit since 2004.34 The end of car production operationsedit On December 10, 2011 Pininfarina announced it would end all automotive production. In truth production ended in November 2010 with the conclusion of the contract to produce the Alfa Romeo Brera and Spider at the San Giorgio plant.35 Grugliasco factoryedit Opened in 1958 with nearly 1,000 employees, by 1960 output exceeded 11,000 car bodies.36 In 2009 Pininfarina sold the factory to Finpiemonte, the public finance of the Piedmont Region, at the price of 14.4 million euro. Finpiemonte, as part of the deal, leases the plant to Gian Mario Rossignol at a rent of €650,000 per year for six years renewable.37 The Grugliasco sale did not include an adjacent structure that houses the wind tunnel.38 San Giorgio plantedit Opened in 1986 to build Cadillac Allante bodies for General Motors,39 the same year Pininfarina was first listed on the Stock Exchange in Milan. Automotive production ended at San Giorgio with the conclusion of the Ford production in July 2010, and Alfa Romeo production in November 2010.38 Following the end of contract manufacturing activities San Giorgio Canavese is being used for production of spare parts for cars manufactured in the past.40 Bairo Canaveseedit Pininfarina opened its third manufacturing plant in 1997. Currently Pininfarina leases the plant and 57 employees to the Cecomp Group. This agreement to produce 4,000 electricBolloré Bluecars runs April 1, 2011 to December 31, 2013.40 On September 13, 2013 a new lease agreement was announced, this new agreement will run from January 1, 2014 until the end of 2016.41 Uddevalla, Sweden Pininfarina Sverige ABedit A joint venture between Pininfarina S.p.A. and Volvo Car Corporation began in 2003. Volvo and Pininfarina S.p.A. have agreed upon the termination of the joint venture agreement regarding Pininfarina Sverige AB and its operations in Uddevalla, Sweden. As of December 31, 2011 the termination this agreement would result in a 30 million euros fee paid to Pininfarina.40 On June 25, 2013 the last Volvo C70 was produced and the Uddevalla assembly plant was closed.42 Designersedit Pininfarina rarely gave credit to individuals,43 that policy seems to have changed in recent years44 and many of the designers of the past have become known. As of 2011 Pininfarina employs 101 people in their styling department, that is down from 185 in 2005.4546 Paolo Martin at work * Franco Scaglione 1951, designer for two months before he left for what is now known as Gruppo Bertone47 * Franco Martinengo 1952–72, Director of the Centro Stile * Adriano Rabbone * Francesco Salomone * Aldo Brovarone 1954–74, Designer; 1974–88, Managing Director Studi e Ricerche48 * Tom Tjaarda 1961–65, Designer * Filippo Sapino 1967–6944 * Paolo Martin 1968–72, Chief of the Styling Department * Diego Ottina 1970— 49 * Lorenzo Ramaciotti 1973-2005 deputy director of Pininfarina Studi e Ricerche, Director General and Chief Designer, CEO of Pininfarina SpA Research and Development * Ian Cameron 1975–8150 * Enrico Fumia 1976–91; 1982: Manager at Pininfarina R&D - Models and Prototypes Development; 1988: Manager at Pininfarina R&D - Design and Development; 1989: Deputy General Manager at Pininfarina R&D * Guido Campoli * Emanuele Nicosia 1977–85 * Elvio d'Aprile 1982–9551 * Piero Camardella 1984–93 * Marco Tencone52 * Leonardo Fioravanti 1988–91, Managing Director and CEO of Pininfarina Studi e Ricerche * Maurizio Corbi 1989— 53 * Davide Arcangeli54 * Jeremy Malick 2000–02, Designer; 2009—-, Senior Designer55 * Dimitri Vicedomini 2001–12, Senior Car Designer56 * Jason Castriota 2001–08 * Ken Okuyama 2004–06, Creative Director * Luca Borgogno 2005— , Lead Designer57 * Nazzareno Epifani 2006— , Lead Designer58 * Lowie Vermeersch 2007–10, Design Director * Brano Mauks 2007— , Senior Designer59 * Carlo Palazzani 2010— , Lead Designer60 * Felix Kilbertus 2011— , Lead Designer61 * Fabio Filippini 2011— , Vice President Design and Chief Creative Officer Vehiclesedit Pininfarina designs, manufactures, assembles, and tests prototypes and production vehicles under contract for other automakers. Past productionedit As of December 10, 2011 Pininfarina announced it would end all mass automotive production with the sale of its 40% stake in the Uddevalla, Sweden plant to Volvo in 2013. In the past Pininfarina has produced both cars and car-bodies under contract from other automakers. This production includes Pininfarina-designed cars and vehicles designed by others. A sortable list of complete cars or car bodies manufactured in one of the five Pininfarina factories: Notable car designsedit Pre World War IIedit Before the war Pininfarina built car bodies mostly for individual customers, many of the bodies were "one offs" and not mass-produced. * 1931 Lancia Dilambda - the first official Pinin Farina special, presented at the Concours d’Elegance at Villa d’Este104 * 1931 Hispano Suiza Coupé * 1931 Cadillac V16 Roadster - for the Maharajah of Orccha * 1932 Fiat 518 Ardita105 * 1933 Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 * 1934 Alfa Rome 6C 2300 B Cabriolet106 * 1936 Lancia Astura Cabriolet tipo Bocca - a series of six cars made for the Bocca brothers, Lancia dealers in Biella, Italy.107 * 1935 Alfa Romeo 6C Pescara Coupé aerodinamico * 1936 Lancia Aprilia * 1936 Alfa Romeo 8C 2900 108 * 1937 Alfa Romeo 6C 2300-B Pescara Berlinetta * 1937 Lancia Aprilia Aerodinamica104 * 1938 Lancia Astura * 1943 Alfa Romeo 6C 2500 Super Sport Pinin Farina Cabriolet109 Concept cars, Prototypes and Individual commissionsedit In addition to production vehicles, Pininfarina creates prototype, show, and custom cars for auto manufacturers, as well as private clients. Most prototypes—such as the Ferrari Mythos—have served solely as concept cars, although several have become production models, including the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti and Ferrari F50. A recent privately commissioned custom example was the Ferrari P4/5 of 2006, a one-car rebody (changing the exterior design) of theEnzo Ferrari according to the client's specifications. Its design began in September 2005 with sketches by Jason Castriota moving through computer aided sculpture and stringent wind tunnel testing. More than 200 components were designed especially for the car though the engine, drivetrain and many other components are simply modified from the original Enzo Ferrari. The Vehicle Identification Number (VIN) is unchanged from the Enzo it was derived from. The P4/5 was publicly revealed on August 18, 2006 at the Pebble Beach Concours d'Elegance and shown again at the Paris Motor Show in late September. Another recent prototype is the Pininfarina Nido, a two-seater sub-compact that could possibly make airbags obsolete. The Pininfarina B0 solar-electric concept, designed with Bolloré was shown at the 2008 Paris Motor Show featuring a range between charges of more than 150 miles (241 km) with an electronically limited 88-mile-per-hour (142 km/h) top speed, and an estimated acceleration to 37 miles per hour (60 km/h) in 6.3 seconds.110 The car has solar panels on the roof and on the nose, while its battery pack is said to last up to 125,000 miles (201,168 km).111 On May 15, 2013 Pininfarina announced the BMW Pininfarina Gran Lusso Coupé to be revealed on May 24 at the Concorso d’Eleganza Villa d’Este. Pininfarina announced this one-off concept car as the first collaboration between BMW and Pininfarina,112 but in 1949 BMW commissioned Pininfarina design and build a prototype of the BMW 501—it was rejected for being too modern.113 * 1949 Alfa Romeo 6C 2500 Coupe Speciale114 * 1949 BMW 501 * 1952 Lancia Aurelia B52 PF 200 spider –version 164115 * 1952 Lancia Aurelia B52 PF 200 coupé –version 164115 * 1953 Lancia Aurelia B52 PF 200 spider –version 2 and 364115 * 1954 Cadillac Series 62 PF -built forNorman Granz116 * 1954 Lancia Aurelia B52 PF 200 coupé –version 264115 * 1955 Ferrari 375 America Coupé Speciale117 * 1955 Lancia Aurelia B55 PF 200 coupé –version 3115 * 1955 Nash Special118 * 1956 Alfa Romeo 6C 3000 CM Super Flow Coupe119 * 1956 Alfa Romeo 6C 3000 CM Super Flow II Coupe119 * 1956 Rambler Palm Beach120 * 1957 Abarth 750 Bialbero Record121 * 1957 Abarth 500 Coupe * 1957 Lancia Florida * 1959 Alfa Romeo 6C 3000 CM Spyder Super Sport119 * 1960 Ferrari Superamerica Superfast 2 * 1960 Alfa Romeo 6C 3000 CM Super Flow IV Coupe119 * 1960 Pininfarina X * 1961 Cadillac "Jacqueline" Brougham Coupé (named after Jacqueline Kennedy)122 * 1961 Ferrari 250 GT Pininfarina Coupe Speciale123 * 1962 Fiat 2300 Coupe Speciale124 * 1963 Alfa Romeo 2600 Coupe Speciale * 1963 Chevrolet Corvair Super Spyder Coupé (2 built)125 * 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Rondine Coupé126 * 1963 Fiat 2300 Cabriolet Speciale127 * 1963 Fiat 2300 S Coupe Speciale Lausanne * 1964 Fiat 2300 S Coupe Speciale128 * 1963 Pininfarina PF Sigma129 * 1963 Mercedes-Benz 230SL concept car ("Pininfarina Coupé") * 1964 Abarth 1000 Spyder * 1965 Abarth 1000 Coupe Speciale * 1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sport Tubolare * 1965 Ferrari Dino 206 Berlinetta Speciale130 * 1965 Ferrari 250 LM Pininfarina Stradale Speciale131 * 1965 Ferrari 365P Berlinetta Speciale 3-posti (2 built)132 * 1965 Fiat 2300 S Coupe Speciale133 * 1967 BMC 1800 Berlina-Aerodinamica134 * 1967 Ferrari Dino 206 Competizione135 * 1967 Fiat Dino Parigi136 * 1968 Bentley T1 Coupe Speciale137 * 1968 Pininfarina BLMC 1100138 * 1968 Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 La Roadster139 * 1968 Ferrari P6 Berlinetta Speciale140 * 1968 MG EX.234 Roadster141 * 1968 Ferrari 250 P5 Speciale142 * 1969 Abarth 2000143 * 1969 Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 Coupé 33/2144 * 1969 Ferrari Sigma Grand Prix monoposto F1145 * 1969 Ferrari 512S Berlinetta Speciale146 * 1969 Fiat 128 Teenager147 * 1970 Ferrari 512 S Modulo148 * 1971 Alfa Romeo Tipo 33 Cuneo Spider 33/2 144 * 1971 Peugeot Break Riviera149 * 1971 NSU Ro 80150 * 1973 Alfa Romeo Alfetta Spider 151 * 1973 Autobianchi A 112 Giovani152 * 1973 Chevrolet Corvette XP-897GT – Designed by GM, built by Pininfarina153 * 1974 Ferrari CR 25154 * 1974 Fiat 130 Maremma155 * 1975 Alfa Romeo Eagle117 * 1975 Fiat 130 Opera sedan156 * 1975 Peugeot Peugette * 1978 Fiat Ecos157 * 1978 Jaguar XJ Spider158 * 1978 Lancia Gamma Spider159 * 1978 Pininfarina CNR-PF160 * 1980 Ferrari Pinin * 1980 Lancia Gamma Scala sedan161 * 1981 Audi Quartz162 * 1982 Lancia Gamma Olgiata163 * 1983 Pininfarina Brio – based on Fiat Ritmo Abarth 125 TC164 * 1984 Honda HP-X concept car165 * 1985 Peugeot Griffe 4166 * 1986 Alfa Romeo Vivace Coupe and Spider167 * 1988 Lancia HIT168 * 1989 Ferrari Mythos * 1990 Pininfarina CNR E2169 * 1991 Opel Chronos170 * 1992 Fiat Cinquecento 4x4 pick-up171 * 1992 Pininfarina Ethos172 * 1993 Pininfarina Ethos 2173 * 1994 Fiat Spunto174 * 1994 Pininfarina Ethos 3175 * 1995 Honda Argento Vivo176 * 1995 Honda SSM177 * 1996 Fiat Sing e Song – a pair of concept cars based on the Fiat Bravo and Brava178 * 1996 Pininfarina etabeta179 * 1997 Peugeot Nautilus180 * 1998 Alfa Romeo Dardo Spider * 1999 Fiat Wish Cabriolet / Coupé181 * 1999 Pininfarina Metrocubo182 * 2000 Ferrari Rossa183 * 2001 Ford Start184 * 2001 Citroën Osée * 2002 Hafei HF Fantasy185 * 2003 Pininfarina Lotus Enjoy186 * 2004 Pininfarina Double-Face187 * 2004 Pininfarina Nido187 * 2004 Saturn Curve – Built by Pininfarina, designed by GM in Sweden188 * 2005 Chery M14189 * 2005 Maserati Birdcage 75th * 2006 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti “Kappa” one-off for Peter S. Kalikow190 * 2006 Ferrari P4/5 by Pininfarina * 2008 Pininfarina B0 electric car * 2008 Pininfarina Sintesi191 * 2008 Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupé Hyperion * 2009 Tata Pr1ma concept car * 2009 Ferrari P540 Superfast Aperta - one off for Edward Walson, based on the Ferrari 599192 * 2010 Alfa Romeo 2uettottanta concept car193 * 2010 Lancia Stratos for Michael Stoschek194 * 2010 Pininfarina Nido EV195 * 2012 Pininfarina Cambiano concept car * 2012 Ferrari SP12 EC one-off for Eric Clapton196 * 2013 Pininfarina Sergio concept car * 2013 BMW Gran Lusso Coupé * 2014 Ferrari Sergio Production Cars Designed by Pininfarinaedit A list of Post WWII cars designed by Pininfarina that went into production. * 1948 Cisitalia 202 * 1949 Simca 8 Sport Coupé and Cabriolet197 * 1951 Rolls Royce Silver Dawn continental coupe * 1952 Ferrari 250 * 1952 Nash Ambassador198 * 1952 Nash-Healey199 * 1953 Four Berlinetta and one Spyder version of theMaserati A6GCS/53 * 1956 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Spider 200 * 1955 Ferrari 410 Superamerica * 1955 Peugeot 403 * 1956 Austin A40 Farina * 1957 Lancia Flaminia * 1958 BMC Farina cars - Austin A55 Cambridge Mk II, MG Magnette Mk III, Morris Oxford V, Riley 4/68, Wolseley 15/60 * 1959 Fiat 1800/2100 * 1960 Ferrari 250 GTE * 1960 Peugeot 404 * 1961 Fiat 2300 * 1962 BMC ADO16 * 1963 Datsun Bluebird 410 * 1964 BMC ADO17 * 1964 Ferrari 275 * 1965 Ferrari Dino 206 * 1965 MGB GT * 1965 Nissan Cedric 130 * 1965 Peugeot 204 * 1966 Alfa Romeo Spider 1600 Duetto * 1966 Ferrari 275 GTB/C201 * 1966 Ferrari 330 GTC * 1966 Fiat 124 Sport Spider * 1966 Fiat Dino Spider * 1966 IKA-Renault Torino * 1968 Ferrari Daytona * 1968 Peugeot 504 Cabriolet and Coupe * 1969 Peugeot 304 Cabriolet and Coupe * 1971 Fiat 130 Coupe * 1971 Ferrari 365 GTC/4 * 1973 Ferrari 365 GT4 BB * 1975 Ferrari 308 * 1975 Peugeot 604 * 1975 Lancia Montecarlo * 1975 Rolls-Royce Camargue * 1976 Peugeot Peugette concept car202 * 1978 Jaguar XJ6 * 1979 Peugeot 505 * 1980 Ferrari Mondial * 1984 Ferrari Testarossa * 1984 Ferrari 288 GTO * 1985 Ferrari 328 * 1985 Peugeot 205 Cabriolet and Saloon (4 doors) based on Peugeot's Director of Exterior Design, Gerard Welter's, initial design of the 205 (1983) * 1987 Alfa Romeo 164 * 1987 Cadillac Allanté * 1987 Ferrari F40 * 1987 Peugeot 405 * 1989 Ferrari 348 * 1989 Peugeot 605 * 1991 Honda Beat203 * 1992 Jaguar XJ220—rebodied an unknown number of cars * 1992 Ferrari 456 GT * 1993 Fiat Coupé - Interior only * 1993 Peugeot 306 * 1994 Ferrari F355 * 1994 Opel Omega * 1994 Peugeot 306 Cabriolet * 1995 Alfa Romeo GTV & Spider * 1995 Ferrari F355 Spider * 1995 MG F - Roof Structure only * 1995 Ferrari F50 * 1996 Ferrari 550 Maranello * 1996 Lancia Kappa SW * 1997 Peugeot 406 Coupé * 1999 Ferrari 360 Modena * 1999 Songhuajiang Hafei Zhongyi * 2000 Daewoo Tacuma * 2000 Ferrari 360 Spider * 2000 Ferrari 550 Barchetta * 2001 Hyundai Matrix * 2002 Daewoo Nubira/Lacetti saloon and station wagon * 2002 Enzo Ferrari * 2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello * 2002 Hafei Lobo * 2003 Maserati Quattroporte * 2003 Ford StreetKa * 2004 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti * 2004 Ferrari F430 * 2005 Hyundai Matrix * 2005 Peugeot 1007 * 2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano * 2006 Mitsubishi Colt CZC * 2006 Volvo C70 - Roof Structure engineering only * 2007 Brilliance BS4 * 2007 Chery A3 and Chery A3 Sport204 * 2007 Ford Focus CC by Pininfarina * 2008 Maserati GranTurismo * 2008 Ferrari California * 2009 Ferrari 458 Italia * 2011 Ferrari FF * 2012 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta * 2014 Ferrari California T205 Electric propulsionedit Pininfarina B0 Pininfarina has an area dedicated to the new electric car Pininfarina Bolloré. Batteries are produced by the French Bolloré Group.206 Pininfarina, has introduced its own electric vehicle concept, the Pininfarina B0 (pronounced "B Zero"). The four-seat hatchback features a solid-state lithium-polymer battery, supercapacitors, and a roof- integrated solar panel to achieve a range of 153 miles (246 km). Developed in partnership with the Bolore Group, the vehicle is slated for limited production in 2009.207 Pininfarina will display a turbine-powered plug-in hybrid called the Cambiano at the 2012 Geneva Motor Show.208 Other vehiclesedit 2000 Mercedes-Benz O405GHispano Habit 1991-1997 Re 460 locomotive andIC 2000 train * 1987–2000 ETR 500 Italian high-speed trainset 209 * 1991 SBB-CFF-FFS Re 460 (electric locomotive for the Swiss Federal Railways) * 1996 ALe 426/506 TAF "High Occupancy Train" for Italian commuter lines. * 1997 IC 2000 (double-decker train for the Swiss Federal Railways, matching the electric locomotive Re 460) 210 * 1999–2007 AnsaldoBreda Type 8 Green Line Trolley Car for the MBTA. * 2000 Hispano Carrocera Habit buses. * 2000 SBB-CFF-FFS RABDe 500 (tilting train for the Swiss Federal Railways) 211 * 2001 AnsaldoBreda BM72 electric multiple unit trains for the Norwegian Railways. * 2001 Cobra tram for Zürich. * 2004 AnsaldoBreda Sirio tram, Athens version 212 * 2005 AnsaldoBreda IC4 inter-city diesel multiple unit trains for the Danish railways. * 2008 AnsaldoBreda V250 Albatros high-speed train for NS Hispeed * 2009 AnsaldoBreda-Firema Metrostar, suburban train for Circumvesuviana in Naples213 * 2009 Eurostar appoints Pininfarina to undertake design work for train refurbishment.214 Other worksedit Pininfarina also works with other companies such as SimpleTech for product design.215 Other Pininfarina product designs include the 2006 Winter Olympics torch, cauldron and medals, as well as major appliance collections forGorenje.216 Pininfarina logo on Coca-Cola Freestyle machine Pininfarina was a design contractor for the development of Coca-Cola Freestyle.217218 Subsidiariesedit Pininfarina Extra, founded in 1986, is the Pininfarina Group design company which does not work in the transport sector. Examples include: * The Keating Hotel in San Diego, California * 1100 Millecento Residences interiors in Miami, Florida announced in 2012219 * Beachwalk waterfront residences interiors in Hallandale Beach, Florida announced in 2013220 * Pininfarina Wine See alsoedit * Magna Steyr * Heuliez * Valmet Automotive * Ken Okuyama * Sergio Pininfarina * Battista Farina * Andrea Pininfarina